Kelsey Tod
__Notoc__ __Noeditsection__ } |text= } |Text Color 5 = #803215 |Font Size 5 = 2 |time= } |text= } }} Appearance Alyvia Alyn Lind Cece Frey Julia Almendra Personality “And she was terribly aware that she was alive. Not just living and breathing, but ...alive..” - Mary Balogh, Simply Love Strengths: 3+ STRENGTHS Weaknesses: 3+ WEAKNESSES INTP: Introvert Intuitive Thinking Perceiving. Quiet and reserved, hard to get to know well. Observer, private. Can't describe feelings easily. Detached, likes solitude, not revealing, unemotional, and avoidant. Socially uncomfortable, abrupt. Does not like happy people. Individualistic, having no interest in leading or following others. Not prone to compromise. Hard to persuade. Wrestles with the meaninglessness of existence. Likes esoteric things. Fantasy prone. Familiar with the dark side. Appreciates strangeness. Embraces counterculture. Tod family Motto :oportet vivere :It behooves us to live History Amy and Brian met in their mid-twenties. Amy's mother and father have been happily married her for over thirty years until their quiet, and peaceful deaths in early 2021. Brian is an adult child of divorce. He had been coming to visit his father in Lincolnshire every year since he was 10. His mother and father did not divorce until he was an adult at 19 years old, however, they had been living separately since he was three years old. He and Amy bonded over the idea of lost parents, her having lost both of hers and him having lost both of his emotionally. Kelsey is hospitable, she is dutiful, and best believe she is helpful, perhaps a little arrogant. There's more to her than that. The youngest in her immediate family, a wealthy family, from a big city. She lived without worry until she was about 10 years old, at that point her life began to change. Amy and Brian were beginning to have trouble in their marriage. Kelsey was sometimes sent to stay with her uncle and her cousin. In between "stay-aways" she and either of her parents started to travel the world, meeting many different people or different cultures. Making friends with people so far way made her feel unstoppable in this big weird world. With her unexpected wit, charm, and persistence, there is nothing to stop her from making a friend or an enemy in a split second. She should always be somebody to expect great things from. Relationships Family Brian and Amy Tod Kelsey's Mum (Amy) is sentimental. She is spontaneous and ambitious, but she is also a little bit mischievous. She knows the value of a hard work, and how to live happily without a lot of money. She was a free spirit with a wild side before she became a mother. She changed her life for Kelsey, and never wants to see her baby struggle. Kelsey's Dad (Brian) is the 'chief' in mischief. He is laid-back and unpredictable. He loves to live life by a strict schedule. He likes to have rules, so he knows how he can break them. Or as he puts it bend the rules. Speaking to people in such a way he makes them think his idea was their own. Siblings; Kevin (older half-brother) Other important figures: Possessions Category:Female